Harry Potter ordinary life
by Fishkop
Summary: What if Harry was a bit smarter then in cannon? And what if the Dursley wern't so cruel and simlpy didn't care about magic? This story is about Harry living in the Muggle world while dealing with the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

 **New story.**

 **I haven't abandon my other Storys i promise but i have sooo many ideas...**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well :)**

Harry Potter ordinary life  
Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. So understand their confusion when, one morning, they found a one year old Baby on their Doorstep. The Baby was non other then Petunia Dursleys nephew. Petunia Dursley neé Evans had a younger sister. A sister with a special talent or so her Parents had put it. Petunia could't care less. Her sister was a Witch. Now Petunia didn't hate her Sister for that no she simply didn't care. When Petunia met Vernon and moved away she didn't try to keep in contact with her Sister. She didn't care that her sister was now dead and left her only son behind for her to take care of. After reading the letter they carried Baby Harry inside. They knew that Harry would be like his Parents...magical, but they didn't care. They also knew that whoever placed Harry with them was keeping an eye on them, so they decided to raise him. The years went by and Harry grew up to live an ordinary life.

The Dursleys didn't give him much, unlike his Cousin Dudley whom they spoiled rotten, no they gave him enough to keep him alive and out of the eyes of child service. They normally ignored him. Harry was a very bright Child so naturally when he started school he was in the top five in his year. Dudley bullied him for that but Dudley bullied nearly everyone. Harry learned fast that in order to get away from his Family he needed to go to a good secondary School and to get there he not only needed good grades but he needed to be physically fit. That's why he joined the Football team in his second year. He was a midfielder.

When Harry was eight he had to do a Family tree for School. So he went to his Aunt to get some information. She told him everything she remembered and gave him some pictures. She wasn't really secretive about him being a Wizard but she made it clear that he could't tell anyone. Harry was shocked at this new information but thought that it didn't really change much. What he didn't understand was how someone could leave a one year old on a Doorstep in the middle of the night in November. What he also didn't understand was that not one of his Parents friends had visited him. From his Aunt he found out that his Parents had quite a few and that he had Godparents. He was also curious about the fact that his Parents had aplenty not left a Will. Petunia told him that there is a Bank for wizards that he could try and, as she had to go to London the next day anyway, she told him that he could tag along. That night Harry lay on his bed in the smallest Bedroom thinking. He didn't knew what to expect. He has only been to London on Field trips or for games. Would he find what he is looking for? Would he meet some of his Parents Friends? Before he knew it he was asleep dreaming about a magical World. The next day he was awoken before the sun rose, which wasn't hard since it was almost December. Harry and his Aunt had a quick breakfast and went to the Car. Harry put on a dark coat together with a green scarf and hat while Petunia wore a gray coat. The Car ride to London was quiet. Petunia parked in charing cross road. She pointed to a few shops.

"Over there between a music shop and a book shop i believe is the entrance to your world. If i remember correctly the name of the bank is Gringotts or something like that. You can ask someone for directions. I will pick you up right here at 3pm" she said. Harry looked at her.

"You won't come with me?" he asked confused.

"I can't see the place and i have to buy christmas presents for Dudley...go on now we don't have all day" she said and ushered him out of he Car. As soon as he closed the Door petunia drove away. The Weather was bad. It was ice cold. Harry pulled his hat down and flipped the collar of his coat up and pulled it closer. He slowly walked across the Street and looked for the shops his Aunt mentioned. Soon enough he saw the two shops. In-between these two shops was another door. A black door with a plaque over the door that read: The Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked around. No one seemed to noticed the door and the name sounded pretty strange to Harry so he guessed that this was the shop his Aunt meant. Carefully he entered. The inside was gloomy but clean. There were a few tables standing around and at some where a few people. There weren't many people around as it was still early. Behind the Bar was a middle aged man cleaning glasses. Harry slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse me could you help me?" Harry asked carefully. The Bartender looked up and then looked down behind the Bar. He raised his eyebrows.

"Hello Lad how can I help you? Where are your Parents?" The man asked. Harry looked down.

"They are Dead sir. I need help getting to Gringotts" Harry said quiet. The Man looked at him for a second before he came around the Bar.

"Let me help you. Follow me" He said. Harry followed the man into a small courtyard. The man took out a long brown stick and tapped the bricks. The bricks started to move. Harry was speechless. "The big white building down the Street is Gringotts. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. My name is Tom" The man said smiling.

"I am Harry. Thank you" Harry said. He waved one last time before he made his way down the street. The street wasn't full yet. Some shops were still closed. Harry wished he had more eyes. There were so many thinks to see. He saw a shop that selled books, a shop for robes, one for Animals, a Wand shop and many more. As he got closer to the bank he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of the Bank were two small creatures with long pointy ears. From an older gentlemen, passing him, he heard "I can not understand why the Goblins had to increase the exchange rate again". Goblins these creatures were Goblins, Harry figured. He slowly walked inside. He walked up to one of the counters.

"Excuse me?" he said unsure and quiet. The Goblin looked up from his paper and looked down at Harry.

"Yes?" he sneered.

"My...My name is Harry Potter and i was wondering...well I was wondering if my Parents left anything for me? Like a Will?" Harry asked shy. The Goblin took a closer look at him.

"Potter you say? Hmm...Follow me" the Goblin said as he got off of the chair and hurried across the hall. Harry quickly followed. The goblin led him through a hallway into a office. "Please wait here" the Goblin said and left. The room was small. It was white and had no Windows. There was one Table and a few Chairs. On the Table was a Knife and a Bowl. After a few seconds another Goblin came in and sat down behind the Table.

"Please take the Knife and make a small cut into your left index finder. Let five drops of your blood drop into the Bowl" The Goblin said. With a shaking Hand Harry took the Knife and didas he was told. As soon as the Blood was in the Bowl the Goblin dipped a piece of parchment into the Bowl. When he took the parchment back out he read out loud.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: 31.07.1980_

 _Age: 8_

 _Parents: James Allen Potter and Lilien Rose Potter neé Evans_

 _Godparents: Sirius Orion Black  
_

 _Vaults: 57 (Peverell Family Vault)_

 _78 (Potter Family Vault)_

 _748 (Evans Vault)_

 _635 (Potter Trust Vault)_

"You are Harry Potter. My name is Hamlock. What can i do for you?" He asked. Harry looked a bit confused.

"Well my Aunt told me my Parents were Killed and i was wondering if they left anything for me? maybe a Will or something like that?" Harry asked shy. The Goblin nodded and left the Room. A minute later he came back with a big Folder.

"It is sealed but since you are the last Heir we can open it. Would you like to read it by yourself or should i read it out loud?" Hemlock asked. Harry told him to read it.

 _Last Will and Testament of_

 _James Allen Potter and Lilien Rose Potter neé Evans._

 _If anything is to happen to us our Son Harry is to live_

 _with his Godparent. If he is unavailable he is to_

 _live with either one of the following:_

 _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _If one of them is unavailable he is to live with_

 _Lily's Sister Petunia Dursley, but only then!_

 _We leave everything in our possession to our Son Harry._

Harry was shocked. He had Godparents and other People he was suppose to go to. He wondered what happened to them. "What happened to those People mentioned?" he asked shy.

"Well if i remember correctly...Sirius Black is in Askaban Prison. Alice and Frank Longbottom are both patient at the Hospital" Hemlock said. Harry was shocked. If they were available why wasn't he with one of them? And what else was in that Folder?

"What else is in the Folder?" he asked shy. Hemlock opened the Folder and took the parchment out.

"These are Documents about your Property, Investments, Vaults and Family Trees." he said ans laid them in front of Harry.

 _Potter Family:_

 _Properties:_

 _Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow_

 _Marauders Den in London Isle of Dogs_

 _Investments:_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies 25%_

 _Broomstix 25%_

 _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries 50%_

 _Vault 78:_

 _645.645 Galleons_

 _334.456 Sickle_

 _23.045 Knuts_

 _Vault 635(Trust Vault):_

 _54.234 Galleons_

 _34.345 Sickle_

 _13.435 Knuts_

 _Peverell Family:_

 _Properties:_

 _Peverell Cottage in Godrics Hollow_

 _Investments:_

 _Eeylops Owl Emporium 50%_

 _Magical Menagerie 50%_

 _Obscures Books 25%_

 _Whizz Hard Books 25%_

 _Vault 57:_

 _876.345 Galleons_

 _543.455 Sickle_

 _34.566 Knuts_

 _Lilian Rose Potter neé Evans:_

 _Properties:_

 _Evans Cottage in Spinners End_

 _Cottage in Brighton_

 _Investments:_

 _Flourish and Blotts 25%_

 _Potage's Cauldron Shop 25%_

 _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 50%_

 _Vault 748:_

 _13.435 Galleons_

 _5.324 Sickle_

 _867 Knuts_

Harry was shocked. He was Rich. Well he didn't knew the exchange rate but still. "What is the exchange rate? and how does the Money work here?" Harry asked curious.

"The Exchange rate is 1 Galleon to 3,67 Pounds. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle." Hemlock said. Harry nodded.

"Is there a way of contacting the People on the list?" Harry asked hopefully.

"There are a few ways of doing so. You could always send them an Owl. Owls usually know where the receiver is. Or you could contact them through a Solicitor" Hemlock said. Harry thought for a minute.

"I don't have an Owl. How could I contact a Solicitor?" Harry asked. Hemlock got up and returned a few seconds later.

"The Potter Family has a law firm of their own. I will contact them for you and send you an Owl" Hemlock said. Harry nodded. "That seems to be everything for now. I will make you copys of these Documents. Would you also like to withdraw some Money?" he asked, Harry thought but then nodded. Hemlock went to get him his Money. He got Harry 100 Galleons. Harry smiley. They said Goodbye and another Goblin led Harry outside. Now Harry realized that it was already Lunch time. Quickly he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. There he had a quick Lunch. He had two more hours until Aunt Petunia would return to pick him up. He explored the different shops. He especially liked the Book shops. He also bought some new Clothes. Time went by and it was a Month later when he got an Owl from Hemlock informing him of a meeting with the Solicitor. It was set in late February.

 **I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter :)  
**

 **Hope you like it.**

Ordinary Life

Chapter 2

A lot happened in the time between the letter and the date. Due to Harrys good grades he was able to skip a year, which wasn't received so well within the Dursleys Household. It was now time for Harrys meeting with the Solicitor. Mr. Bruner, the Solicitor, promised he would pick Harry up after School. Harry waited outside the School gate. He saw a black car pull up in front of him.

"Mr. Potter" a deep voice asked out of the open Window.

"Yes Sir" Harry said.

" My name is Daniel Brunner your Familys Solicitor. please come in" said the man. The Car door of the passenger seat opened and Harry got in. They drove to a small café. When they ordered Mr. Bruner started.

"Hemlock informed me of your situation. I am willing to keep this meeting a secret. Do you have any questions?" he asked. Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Yes...I was wondering how i came to live with my Aunt. Especially who would leave me, as a one year old baby, on a Doorstep in the middle of a night in November. Also i would like to know more about the Wizarding world in general." Harry said slightly fast. Mr. Bruner laughed.

"Well i don't know who would let a baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night but i will find that out for you as it is a against the law and the Human rights. Also i would be very Happy to tell you and maybe show you more of the Wizarding World. I still remember the Day i was introduced to it" he said smiling. Harry looked at him. "I am what they call a Muggleborn, meaning i have non magical parents." He added quickly. Harry nodded. "So Harry why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked as their Lunch arrived. So Harry told him about his life with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He told him about his School and his hoped for the future. Mr. Bruner was surprised by Harrys ambition, but given his situation it was clear that Harry wanted noting more than to get away from there.

"Can you tell me what kind of Education programs there are in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked.

"Well...almost everyone here in Britain and Irland goes to Hogwarts when they are eleven. Up until then most of them are Home School by their Parents" Mr. Bruner said. Harry looked at him skeptical.

"That is it? only one School? It must be super good to be the only school. What does it have to offer?" Harry asked. Mr. Bruner looked at him. He never thought of that. What did Hogwarts have to offer?

"Well it is the only Wizarding School that there ever was...to my knowledge. Other countries have Schools as well. Hogwarts offers all the important subjects like Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Potions and so on. Hogwarts is said to be the best School in Europe." Mr. Bruner said.

"Does it offer sports or economics or something like that?" Harry asked curios.

"Well there is Quidditch, which is a sport played on brooms. I was never really into it so i don't understand it very well. As for economics classes...well there are not many. At Hogwarts you can choose Electives in your Third year. But most things you will learn after Hogwarts when you choose a job" Mr. Bruner answered thoughtfully.

"So you will have to know what you want to do before you can learn anything abut it? Isn't that what classes are for? So you can see if you are any good at a subject. To help you figure out what you want to do" Harry asked. Mr. Bruner looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...i never really thought about it like that...but you are right...there should be classes for some Jobs...Okay back to the reason why i am here" he said and pulled out a Folder. "You wanted to know about the People your Parents have mentioned in their Will?" he asked.

"Yes what can you tell me about them? How can i contact them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Your Godfather Sirius Black is in Askaban Prison so he is out of reach and the others i don't know but i will find that out for you." Mr. Bruner said. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Are there perhaps any books that could help me understand the Wizarding world a bit more?" Harry asked.

"Yes there are...I might still have some at home. How about i get them for you and send them to you?" Mr. Bruner asked. Harry nodded eagerly. They talked a bit more and finished their Lunch. Mr. Bruner drove Harry home. A Week later Harry received said books. He eagerly started reading them. The more he read about the Wizarding World the more he doubted that they would be able to help him. He feared that it wouldn't be the best place for him. Mr. Bruner was also able to find out what happened to the other People in his Parents Will. Alice and Frank Longbottom were in long term care at the Hospital so they were out as well. Sad that he will have to stay with his relatives he looked over the Documents again. If he could manage to go to a good boarding school then maybe he could stay at one of the places he owned? He knew how to take care of himself. Motivated he went back to studying. Time went on and with the help of Mr. Bruner Harry learned a lot more about the Wizarding world and the more he learned the more he wanted to stay in the muggle world. But he also knew that he had to learn spells and stuff so they thought of getting him a Privat Teacher. Mr. Bruner still hadn't found out who left Harry on the doorstep that night but he is working on that.

It was now the end of July 1991. Harry was now eleven and already finished his seventh year at Muggleschool. He now went to a Privat School, just outside of London, on a scholarship. He was currently on a summer trip with his school to the US.

Petunia Dursley was cleaning up the remainder of Breakfast when there was a knock on the front Door. Confused, because Vernon and Dudley already left the House, she went to the Door. Outside was the tallest Man she had ever seen. He was bulky and had long curly dark hair and beard. He wore dark leathery cloth and big dark boots.

"Hello...is Harry Potter home?" he asked. Petunia caught her breath again.

"No he went on a summer trip with his School. He won't be back until the day before School starts" she said. The man looked at her.

"I got a letter for him. Where can i find him?" he asked.

"I don't know he is traveling the US" Petunia said hoping the man would leave her alone.

"Guess i will have to come back for him eh" he said.

"I think so" Petunia said. He waved her goodbye and Petunia closed the door. What the man didn't know was that Harry would never return to the Dursleys. He knew that someone would come with his Hogwarts letter so he planed this all with his Aunt. Harry was indeed on a school trip but he was living at Marauders Den in London. Over the years since he found the Wizarding World he, well rather Mr. Bruner, found out that it was Dumbledore who placed him with the Dursleys. Harry figured that he couldn't trust such man and thought it would be better if he didn't live with them anymore. Of course only his Family, Mr. Bruner and Hemlock knew about this. Marauders Den was a two Story building on the Isle of Dogs in London. The lower level had the Living Room, the Kitchen, a guest bathroom and a small terrace. The upper level had two Bedrooms, a big bathroom and an Office. From most of the place you could see the Themse. The place was already furnished when Harry first got there. It had a bit of an medieval look with lots of dark furniture. The walls were either red or yellow. There were also lots of Paintings. What Harry liked most about the place was that there were a few things that must have belonged to his Parents. There were Books, Journals and most notably Pictures. While Harry was away Mr. Bruner promised to look for a Privat tutor for Harry.

The summer went on and it was now a week before School started again. Harry had just arrived the previous night and was having a lie in. It was 10am when he was awoken by a knock on the door. Dressed in his new green pajamas he made his way downstairs. Outside was Mr. Brunner.

"Good morning Harry...did i wake you up?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"No not really i was about to get up anyway. I will just get ready" Harry said. Mr. Bruner nodded. Harry rushed back upstairs, took a quick shower and got dressed. When he got back down he saw Mr. Bruner in the Kitchen making breakfast.

"I hope you don't mind me making you some breakfast. Did you get a Haircut?" Mr. Bruner asked. Harry sat down at the small round kitchen table.

"No not at all thank you and yes I couldn't see anymore so i decided to get it cut a little bit." Harry said. Indeed Harry had gotten a Haircut. His Hair was still messy but instead of being shoulder length and hanging into his eyes now it hung up to his ears and ended over his eyes, his Friends call him Surfer boy for fun. After Harry finished his Breakfast and dishes were cleaned Mr. Bruner put a file on the table.

"This is the only muggleborn privat Teacher that could be trustworthy" He started and Harry opened the file. "His name is Ted Tonks he was a Hufflepuff when he was at Hogwarts. Both his Parents were Teachers. He is married and has one daughter who just finished Hogwarts" he continued. Harry read the file.

"What does he think about Dumbledore and the education at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Mr. Bruner looked at him and thought.

"Well...he is neutral towards Dumbledore and he thinks that the education at Hogwarts is a bit behind and that it hardly challenges its Students" Mr. Bruner said. Harry thought about that.

"I would like to meet him myself" Harry finally said confident.

Mr. Bruner nodded. "Okay I will arrange it before the school year starts" he said. "Have you talked to your Aunt yet? Did the Hogwarts letter arrive?" he asked. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah she left me a letter. Said that a very tall scary looking man came looking for me. She told him i would be gone until the end of August. He said he would be back then" Harry said. Mr. Bruner nodded.

"If i remember correctly you should have accepted until the end of July so i think you are in the clear" he said.

"What if Dumbledore does something. I mean i am a celebrity in the Wizarding World so they could possibly give me special treatment" Harry said with a small frown.

"We will see...but you can always decline the offer" Mr. Bruner said. Harry nodded. "Well i think i will be going. I will write Mr. Tonks tonight" he added after a while. They said goodbye. Harry looked at the grandfather clock in the Living room and sight. It was 1pm already. He put some boots on, grabbed his backpack and rushed outside. He took the underground into the city. He got out 20 minutes later. He walked down the streets and into Grimmauld Place. He walked up to house number 6. In front of House number 6 sat three Boys on the stairs.

"Harry nice of you to finally show up mate" one of the Boys said. His name was Alexander Williams. He had dark blond, short curly hair. He was the tallest of the group. He had a bony face and a indicated broad cross. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind round sunglasses.

"Sorry Alex i got hold up" Harry said.

"So what did your Aunt say about your new haircut?" one of the other boys asked. His name was Jonathan Campbell. He was only a bit shorter than Alex. He had spiked brown Hair with blond highlights. He had a smaller slightly rounder face and a few muscles. His eyes were dark blue. Harry looked at him and stuttered.

"Well...She...she didn't say much you know...it's my hair" he said. The boys looked at him.

"Whatever you say mate" said the third boy. He was the shortest of the group. He had short shaved brown hair. He was skinny but not to much. His brown eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses. He had a slightly crooked nose because he broke it one to many times as a Child. His name was Vincent Baron. They were all a year older than Harry but they didn't care. They were all on the Schools football Team together and shared a Common Room. The Door to number 6 opened and a tall blond haired woman stepped out.

"Harry your here great lets go then" she said in a soft voice.

"Yes Sorry that i am so late Mrs. Williams i got hold up" Harry said nicely. She smiled at him. They all got into the Car. They drove for about Ten minutes before the stopped at the parking lot of a Mall. Mrs. Williams looked at the Boys.

"Okay Boys your here to buy School stuff and clothes nothing else okay" she said with a stern voice. They all nodded and got out. "I will meet you here again in three hours" she called after them. They went inside. They quickly went to the nearest stationery shop. They brought enough pencils, notepads, folder, rulers, a new calculator and more to last at least until christmas. Then they went on to buy new Clothes. Harry got some new Jeans and Trousers in black, dark blue and gray. Some t-shirts and Jumpers in Blue, Green, Red, Black, Gray, White as well as sports jacket in Black, Blue and Gray. He also got some new Dress shirts,jackets and trousers in Black and Gray. His new Boots were either black or dark brown. The three Hours were over fast and they were now back at Grimmauld Place Nr. 6. They were sitting in the Kitchen eating some Sandwiches.

"So Harry what held you up earlier?" asked Alex. Harry looked at him.

"My Family's Solicitor" He said quick. It was no secret that his Family was well of so Harrys friends weren't to surprised to hear that Harry had to meet his Solicitor. They hung out a bit longer, played some video games or watched some movies. When Harry got back home he saw an owl waiting for him at the Living room window. He took the letter and fed the owl. As the Owl took off Harry opened the letter. It was from Mr. Brunner. It said that Ted Tonks agreed to teach him and to sign a contract that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone who he is Teaching. He also send a list of things he would need. With that in mind Harry decided to visit Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow. He got up at half seven, took a shower, got dressed and had a simple breakfast. At eight he left the house, took the underground into the city and walked down the familiar streets towards the leaky cauldron.

The pub was almost empty only a hand full of people were having breakfast. he quickly made his way towards the back and into the ally. He knew that most shops opened between nine and nine thirty so he slowly made his way to Gringotts to get some money. When he got back out the street was slowly filling with all kinds of different people. He looked at his list.

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

He knew that he had to buy an extra Trunk for this stuff so he decided to do that first. He got a four story trunk. It was dark Green with dark brown edges and lugs. The first compartment was for Books and stationery equipment. The second was for Potions ingredients and equipment. The third was for Clothes and the fourth was a big office with a small Potion lab. It was charmed that only he could open it and that he could shrink it whenever he want it. He shrunk it and went over to Flourish and Blotts to get his Books. The Book shop was full of people and Harry had a hard time getting through the different sections. He was just about to grab a copy of Magical Theory when he felt a Hand on his. He looked away from the Book and saw a girl with bushy brown hair standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry but i think i saw that first" she said in a demanding tone.

"Well my hand was on it first" Harry replied annoyed.

"Well I'll take it as it is the last book on my list" she said annoyed.

"Well mine too" said Harry slightly angry. The starred at each other for a second, still holding onto the Book.

"Hermione" they heard a feminin voice call out. A Woman in her mid thirties cam forward and looked at the Girl.

"What is going on here?" the woman asked. The girl, Hermione, looked at her.

"Mum this is the last copy and he was going to take it even though i saw it first" Hermione whined. Hermiones Mum looked at Harry.

"I grabbed it First" Harry defended himself. Hermiones Mum looked back at her. Now the shop owner came forward.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked.

"Apparently this is the last copy here and these two both want it" Hermiones Mum said.

"Oh no problem I'll be right back" the owner said and walked toward the back of the shop. A few minutes he returned with a few more copies of the Book in his arms. He placed the Copy's on the shelve. "So one for you Miss " he handed one to Hermione "and one for you Mr. Potter" he added and handed him the other one. Harry knew the shop owner from previous visits to the book store.

"Thank you Mr. Blotts" Harry said with a polite nod.

"Yes thank you Sir. Come on Hermione we have other things to shop" Hermiones mum said. They said goodbye and left. Harry looked around the shop bit more and got some books that weren't on the list. he got some books about politics, ancient and noble Families, Traditions and so on. After he got his telescope and his Cauldron and Potion ingredients and equipment he went to get his Wand. When he walked into Ollivanders he felt a shiver ran down his spine. The shop was dark, gloomy and dusty. All the things he purchased so far were in his new trunk, which he shrunk and put in his pocket. He slowly walked up to the desk.

"Hello?" asked Harry loudly. He heard a noise and a small crash coming from the back of the room.

"I was wondering when you would show up in my shop Mr. Potter" said an older looking man, with white hair, from behind a shelve. He walked up to Harry. Harry was to nervous to reply. "Quite late to buy school things i might say" he chuckled. "Which would be your Wand arm Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry looked at him.

"My right i guess...that is what i write with" Harry said quietly. Mr. Ollivander nodded and got out his Wand. He moved it around Harry and a measure tape appeared and measured Harry. After a few minutes it stopped. Mr. Ollivander walked back to the shelves and cam back with a dark brown box. He opened it and took out a long thin reddish stick. He handed it to Harry. Harry gently shook it. On the desk a vase exploded. Mr. Ollivander snatched the Wand away from him. "Definitely not" he mumbled as he packed the wand away again and walked back to the shelves. He came back with another Box. Harry tried the Wand out only to cause the shelves nearest to him to fall over. Mr. Ollivander took the Wand from him. This went on for about two hours. Harry tried out almost every Wand in the shop. Mr. Ollivander got more and more frustrated with every Wand. "This can't be it...I have sold a Wand to every customer that stepped into this shops...there has to be one for you" he mumbled annoyed. He paced up and down along the Shelves. Suddenly he stopped mid track. "Maybe...no thats crazy...but it's worth a try" he mumbled and walked deeper into the shop. Harry was beyond confused. He definitely didn't like it in this Shop. Mr. Ollivander returned a few minutes later with a black dusty box in his hand."Here Holly wood, phoenix feather. 11 inces long, nice and supple" he said and handed Harry the wand. The moment it touched his skin it felt right. It was a warm tingling sensation. "Ah curious...most curious" he said.

"What is so curious Sir?" Harry asked confused but Happy that he finally found his Wand.

"The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand. I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." he said in a low voice.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked carefully.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Mr. Ollivander said. Harry knew who he was talking about. Voldemort. Harry had enough of this shop. He payed, said goodbye and left as fast as he could. It was past Lunch time so he decided to get some late Lunch at the Pub. After Lunch he strolled around the Alley a bit more looking at the different shops and things that they sold. He was just about to head home when he saw the most beautiful Owl he had ever seen. He slowly walked up to the shop, never letting the Owl out of sight.

"Hello there young man. That is one beautiful Owl and a smart one as well" said a older Lady coming out of the shop. Harry nodded.

"Can i buy it?" Harry asked nervous.

"It's a her and yes she is for sale but beware Snow Owls are independent and they have a certain temperament. Would you like to buy accessories and food as well?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes please" he said nicely. The Woman smiled at him and took the cage of its hanger. She gave Harry the cage and went inside to get the accessories and food. She shrunk them and placed them in a back for him. Harry put them in his Trunk and payed. Harry noticed that the Owl didn't like the Cage.

"Why don't i let you out to fly. I live on the Isle of Dogs near the themes. I will be outside later tonight in my small garden. I am sure you can find that" Harry said to the Owl. The Owl hooted. Harry took that as a yes and opened the cage. The Owl flew of. Harry asked the Lady from the shop if she could shrink the cage, which she did, and placed it in the trunk as well. He returned Home afterwards. After Dinner he opened the back door leading from the Kitchen to the garden. He stepped outside and felt a cool breeze. There were a few boats on the river and some kids were trowing stones in it. He heard the hoot of an Owl and looked up to see his beautiful Snow Owl flying towards him. She landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear.

"I still need a name for you. How about we go inside and tomorrow i will look for one" Harry said. The Owl hooted in response.

The next day Harry awoke early. His new Owl was sleeping in the Office next to the Window. After breakfast he decided to read some of his School books for names. He easily found one as soon as he opened his History book. Hedwig. The Owl liked that very much. He opened the Window for her so she could always come and go whenever she wanted. It was around Lunch time when he got a letter from Mr. Brunner. It said that Ted Tonks would like to meet with Harry to work out a Timetable as Harry would be away to Boarding School most of the time. Harry quickly wrote an answer and send it of with Hedwig. He decided to read more of his new books. It was after Dinner when he got Mr. Bruners answer saying that he and Mr. Tonks would stop by for Tea the next day. He went to bed early that night. It was almost Tea time when there was a knock on the front door. Harry opened and saw Mr. Bruner and an mid aged fair-haired, big-bellied man at his side. Harry led them both into the Kitchen. They talked and arranged that they would meet every second Saturday and three times a week over School breaks. He would send Harry coursework for the week and Harry would send them back once they were finished. They agreed that Harry should get a multiple compartment Trunk for practice and to cover up his stuff. Soon after that Mr. Brunner and Mr. Tonks left. The time flew bye fast.

Soon Harry was back in School. He shared a dorm with Jonathan or Jon for short. The room was big. The floor was made out of a dark brown wood and the walls were Navy blue. It held two four poster beds across the wall from the Door. They were dark brown with Navy blue beddings. Next to each bed was a nightstand also in dark brown. On the Left and Right wall were two dressers each right next to a big Window. Harry placed his dark brown and green four compartment trunk right under the Window. His coverup was that it was a family Heirloom. Hedwigs perch was also by the window. Harry said that it was a family tradition to keep an owl. Harrys side of the room was the left one. It was decorated with Family photos and lots of Books. Jons side was decorated with a lot of Football and Band posters as well as an acoustic and electric Guitar. His side was also very messy with clothes lying around. The Common room was decorated in the same colors as the Dorm room. There were two big brown leather sofas across a tv with video games. In the corners it held work desks and book shelves. Between the two Dorm rooms was the bathroom. Harry settled in with his new studies quite well. Mr. Tonks was very proud of him as Harry was a fast learner. The years past and Harry was now Thirteen going onto Fourteen. Every past Summer someone from Hogwarts would show up at the Dursley home and asked about Harry but every year Harry was either on a school trip or away with one of his friends. This Summer however they all stayed home.

They were currently siting in Alex Backyard. They had all grown quite a bit. Alex used to be the tallest of the group but was now shorter than Jon. His hair was still blond but a lot darker than before and it was now slicked back slightly. He had gained quite a few muscles. He wore a plain black button up shirt with the last two buttons open and blue baggy jeans. Jon was also very muscular but not a much as Alex. His Hair was ruffled and a bit longer. He wore a Black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, some blue baggy jeans and a leather wristband. He had quite the Football team the year before and was now focusing on his Band. He was the lead guitarist as well as one of the singers. Vincent was still skinny but not as skinny as before he was simply lean. He got rid of his glasses and got some contacts. His hair was still short and combed to the side. He and Harry were now the same hight. Vincent wore a red shirt with also blue baggy jeans. He also wore a dog tag. Harry had also gained a few more muscles but not much. His hair was messier then ever and stuck out to all sides. He wore a green button up shirt and some black trousers a gray baggy backpack slung over his shoulder. They had two new additions to their small group. First was Alex Girlfriend Miranda. She was a beautiful brunet with a pretty feminin face and blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly. The other one was her younger sister Jenny. Jenny also had brown curly hair but not as long as her sisters. Everyone except Harry knew that she had a crush on him but was to shy to act on it.

 **Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter :)**

 **Enjoy**

Ordinary life

Chapter 3

Harry sat on the side of the stairs hardly listening to the others. He had had some very strange dreams the last couple of nights and was very tired. He also thought that ever since the summer started that he was followed by a black shaggy dog. He was thinking about the dream again when he heard it. "You heard what Dumbledore said. The Order will pick him up tonight. We will see him then" a male voice said.

"I know. I just want to know if he is okay and if he needs help. He is my Godson after all" another male voice said this time. Harry was startled. He knew who Dumbledore was and he was fairly sure he knew who they were looking for. He knew from Mr. Brunner and Mr. Tonks that the whole Wizarding world was looking for him. And if that man said that he was his Godson then that must mean that this man is Sirius Black. A Wanted Criminal in both the Wizarding and Muggle World. Harry was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realized that the others were talking to him.

"Harry" said Jon and nudged Harry in the side.

"W...Wha...What?" Harry asked confused. They all laughed at him a bit.

"We just wanted to know if you want to see a movie later" laughed Vincent. Harry blinked.

"Ah...sure why not. I just have to get Home first. I will meet you at the Cinema." He said hastily and rushed inside. Once he was back home he went straight up to his office and grabbed a quill and a pice of parchment. He quickly wrote a letter to Mr. Brunner to tell him what he had heard. After that he got ready to meet his friends again. When he got back home he found a reply waiting for him telling him to be careful and that some things where going on in the Ministry. The rest of the summer went by without much happening. Harry and Jenny eventually got together after their friends planed it and Harry spend some time in Alex backyard observing his so called Godfather but didn't find out much. It was far into the School year when it happened. On the morning of the First of November Harry was awoken very early by an owl outside his window. He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Jon, opened the window and grabbed the letter the owl was carrying. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was just after 3 in the morning. Luckily school didn't start until 10 for him that day. He quietly left the Room and went over to his Desk. He carefully opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. We would like to meet with you as soon as possible. The Tournament well be held at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Lodovic Bagman (Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports)_

Harry sat back in shock. He had read about the Tournament in a book about Wizarding games and sports but didn't really found it interesting. He wondered how he got chosen? He never entered himself. He decided to write a letter to Mr. Brunner and go back to bed. When he went to change for Football practice after School he found a reply from Mr. Brunner.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I have heard that the Tournament would be held at Hogwarts_ However, _no one should have had the possibility to enter themself under the age of seventeen and of course you would have had been at Hogwarts to do so. I have already written them a reply telling them that I will be present at that meeting. The meeting will be in two days at 8 in the Morning. We will meet one Hour before and discuss what we will do._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Mr. Brunner_

Harry was still shocked. He couldn't get the tournament out of his Head. He quickly changed and left for practice. The Two days past quickly. Harry got up early and dressed in his School uniform. His Uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a navy blue blazer, a Navy blue tie and dark gray trousers. Since it was Thuesday he hoped to be back by Lunch and not miss to many classes. Mr. Brunner met him outside the School gates. They Apparate to Hogsmead. They had a small breakfast in a pub called Three Broomsticks and discussed the meeting. After that they walked up to the Castle. Harry was amazed by the sight. This was definitely one reason why he feels somewhat left out going to Muggle school. They were meet by a very tall man. He was bulky and had long curly dark hair and beard. He wore dark leathery cloth and big dark boots. It was the same man Aunt petunia described, who was send out to pick up Harry when he was eleven.

"Good Morning Hagrid" Mr. Brunner greeted the man.

"Good Morning David." The man, Hagrid said. "Yer must be Harry eh." he added turning to Harry. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid. I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts as well as Professor for Care for Magical Creatures." he said. Harry shock his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said.

"We really must get going Hagrid." Mr. Brunner said. Hagrid nodded. He led the inside and Harry was even more shocked. He looked at everything they passed. It didn't take long for the Students to starre at him. He even heard one Bushy hair girl with a red tie saying "I wonder why he decided against Hogwarts?". he ignored it. They walked up many levels and Harry was shocked to see the staircase moving. They walked down a long corridor and stopped in front of a giant Gargoyle. Hagrid muttered something that sounded a lot like Mars Bar and the Gargoyle stepped aside. Mr. Brunner led Harry up the moving spiral staircase. Harry was still shocked but hardly let it show. Mr. Brunner nocked on the Door. They heard a soft enter and walked in. The Room was crowded. Apart from all the books, portraits and trinkets there were around 12 other people. They were either standing or sitting. The man sitting behind the big wooden desk was with no doubt Albus Dumbledore. Harry had seen his picture an Chocolate Frog Card or in the Prophet.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Brunner please sit down" he said smiling. Harry and Mr. Brunner sat down in front of the desk. Before Dumbledore had the chance to say more, Mr. Brunner spoke up.

"First i would like to thank you for the first question is How is it possible that Harry got entered in this tournament?" he said in a serious tone. They all looked at him.

"He probably had help inside the castle" murmured a man with long greasy Hair and a crocked nose who was standing in the background.

"Please Severus be nice" said Dumbledore before turning back to Mr. Brunner. "I honestly don't know how his name got in. We already had three Champions before Harrys name came. I have a question myself. Why don't you want to come to Hogwarts my boy?" ask Dumbledore facing Harry. Harry looked at Mr. Brunner.

"Well actually this is non of your Business but as Mr. Potter is an honest person...He decided that Hogwarts doesn't have much to offer for his liking. You see Mr. Potter is a very smart boy. He skipped in the middle of fourth grade and was still top of his year even through they were all a year older then him. He goes to one of the best schools Britain has to offer. He will go far but fears that Hogwarts will only hold him back" Mr. Brunner said. They all starred at Harry.

"This all sounds very great and i am sure your Parents would be very Proud of you but how will he compete without any magical training?" said a woman, who was standing right next to Dumbledore. She was a tall, rather severe-looking woman with black long hair.

"This is not at all true. When Mr. Potter told me of his decision we simply found him a private Teacher." Mr. Brunner said with a smug grin. Dumbledore looked at him.

"And who did you find if i may ask?" he asked.

"That remains our secret" Mr. Brunner said. Dumbledore looked cross. "Back to business. in my opinion this is a set up. Someone is clearly out for Mr. Potters life. What are you trying to do about this? I want to know who entered him. And if possible to remove Mr. Potter from this Tournament" Mr. Brunner demanded standing up.

"I am afraid sir but the goblet of fire is like a magical contract. Once chosen you can't back out. We will however work on finding out who entered him" another man, standing on the other side of Dumbledore, said. He had short grey hair with a neat parting, a narrow toothbrush moustache and he took on a skull-like appearance.

"Mr. Crouch due all respect we both know the ministry only does things for their own interest." Mr. Brunner said. Mr. Crouch glared at him. "If there is no way of getting Mr. Potter out of this then we will have to come up with a plan on how to get him here and especially when. Also i will arrange personal security for him until you found out who is responsible for this" Mr. Brunner said standing right behind Harry. Dumbledore looked at them both.

"Mr. Brunner. Harry could simply enroll here to make this all easier. Also i can offer the best protection for him. I promise that no harm will come to him while he is here" Dumbledore said standing up, drawing his wand and summoning the Sorting Hat.

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Potter will remain at his School. As for safety. Weren't you the one who placed Mr. Potter, as a baby, on the doorstep of his Aunts house in the middle of the night in November? He had pneumonia and a very high fever after that. Not to mention that he could of have woken up and walked away or someone could have kidnapped him or an animal could have attacked him" Mr. Brunner said now very angry. Everyone in the room looked at Dumbledore.

"Don't worry i put up protection charms around the place so now harm would come to him. But i have to be honest i haven't thought about the possibility of him getting sick" Dumbledore defended himself. Everyone but Harry and Mr. Brunner looked convinced. "I won't say i am happy that you don't want to enroll here but i have to respect that." he added and put the hat back in its place. Dumbledore stood up. "Now let me introduce you to the other champions" he said and walked towards Harry. Mr. Brunner nodded at Harry and gave him a sign to stand up as well. Dumbledore led him over to where three Teenager and three adults were standing.

"Now this is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France" he said introducing him to a beautiful silvery-blond haired, blue eyed girl. "And behind her is her headmistress Olympe Maxime" he added. Harry shook hands with both. " Next to them is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute from Scandinavia together with his headmaster Igor Karkaroff" again he shook hands with both. Karkaroff grumbled at him a bit. "And last but not least Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts and our Defense against the dark arts Professor Alastor Moody." he finished. Harry shook their hands as well. Cedric smiled at him nicely. Harry sat down again and looked at Mr. Brunner.

"Again i have to address the matter of time. We will need to know when exactly the tasks are going to be at least 1 month before hand so we can coordinate with Mr. Potters school. I will find a way for him to get here safely." he said.

"Of course we will arrange this" said Mr. Crouch slightly annoyed. Mr. Brunner nodded.

"If this is everything we will be leaving now. Mr. Potter has to go back to School." Mr. Brunner said. The others all agreed and said their Goodbye. Harry returned to School just in time for Lunch.

"Mate where were you all Morning?" Jon asked munching on a chicken sandwich. Harry sat down next to Jenny, quickly pecked her cheek, and filled his plate. Jenny attached herself to Harry's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Something came up. I had to meet with my Solicitor. It took a bit longer than expected." Harry simply said. They all looked at him and nodded. They continiued their Lunch and went of to classes. After School Harry had Football practice. Harry, Alex and Vincent walked down the Hall towards the Gym when he saw the Black shaggy dog outside the Window. Annoyed he walked faster.

"What is worng with you mate? You#ve been acting weird since Summer" Alex said trying to keep up with Harry.

"Nothing everything is fine" Harry said as he entere the Gym. When he entered he saw Jenny and Miranda sitting in the stands as well as other people. Jenny smiled at him and waved. Harry simply looked at her. Alex walked over to Miranda. Not soon later they started training. After two hours they where done. Harry was about to walk towards the changing room when Jenny came running over to him. She kissed him and grabbed his Hand.

"You were great as usuall" she said sweetly. Harry nodded. Harry looked around and saw some girls giggeling and looking at him. Apparently Jenny saw that too and stepped infront of Harry, wrapped her Arms around his neck and kissed him  
passionatly. When they broke apart Harry quickly walked into the changing room while Jenny looked at the girls with a look that clearly said 'back off he's mine'. After Harry showerd and changed he sat on the bench looking at the ground. Thats how Alex and Vincent found him.

"What's up mate?" Vincent asked.

"Just thinking" Harry answered.

"About?" Alex asked.

"Life...Relationships...Jenny" Harry said quiet. Alex and Vincent looked at eachother.

"Something happen?" Vincent asked sitting down next to Harry.

"More or less...Jenny has gotten quite clingy...it's annoying" Harry said.

"Then why don't you break up with her" Vincent said.

"That's what i am thinking...but how?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you should talk to her. Maybe you could find out why she acts that way?" Alex said.

"Maybe...but still i don't think it's going to work out between us" Harry said.

"Tell her exact that" Vincent said. Harry nodded. They got up and left for Dinner.

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
